Living For You
by UnicornsAndRainbows20089
Summary: I, Primrose Mellark, suffer from a severe case of depression. Dying in the Hunger Games would be a relief, but I would never put my mother-the former Mockingjay-through that. But all of this changes when my brother Meeka gets reaped… ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: How could this happen?

**AN:** Hey! I'm Unicorn! Recently I fell in love with the hunger games! So I decided to write a story on it. I'll try to update as best as I can, promise!

Here's a little background information: So basically, this is taking place after Mockingjay, the Capitol is back in full power, and the Hunger Games are still going strong, it's the 85th Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta have two children, Primrose Rue (15) and Meeka Thresh (12), the story will be mostly told in Primrose's Point of view. I hope you enjoy!

**Word Count**: Almost 1700

**WARNINGS:** None really, mention of being depressed.

**Spoilers:** Hunger Games, Catching Fire, Mockingjay

**Pairing:** Katniss/Peeta

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own a _copy_ of The Hunger Games, let alone the rights to the trilogy.

**Summary:** I, Primrose Mellark, suffer from a severe case of depression. Dying in the Hunger Games would be a relief, but I would never put my mother-the former Mockingjay-through that. But all of this changes when my brother Meeka gets reaped…

Prologue: How could this happen?

Today is reaping day, my fourth reaping day; I'm not afraid of getting picked, even though the chances are slim. My name has been in there 3 times, but that's not why I'm not afraid. You see, I, Primrose Mellark, am severely depressed. So getting killed by some stupid career would be a blessing to me. But I would never put my mother through the pain of volunteering.

I remember when the games came back; it was ten years ago, I was five…

"_Where's the blue path?" Dora the explorer was saying on the TV, I was watching it with my mother and brother, my father was making supper._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt this programming, but it has come to my attention that some people of the districts are starting to rebel against the capitol once again, so as a punishment, I will be enforcing the Hunger Games once again this June. Two tributes from the 13 districts will be chosen and put into an arena to fight to the death. A full broadcast will be aired, and more information on this matter will be broadcasted later today; thank you for your time." The president, Marcus Tallgrass said on the TV, making my mother go completely pale. _

"_Mommy? Are you okay?" I asked, looking at her with my head tilted to the side, a habit I did when I was confused. My mother didn't move; she was just staring at the screen. I wasn't sure if she was breathing either, so I ran into the kitchen to look for my father. _

"_Daddy! Daddy! Mommy broken!" I said running in the kitchen. _

_My father just looked at me, spatula in his hand, "What do you mean, Rose?" _

_At this point, I was jumping up and down and crying, "Mommy not moving!"_

_Dad picked me up in his arms and went into the living room, where Dora was now playing again; he put me on the couch and sat next to my mother. "Katniss? Katniss honey, are you okay?" he asked, lightly shaking her. _

"_The games," Was all that my mother said._

Maybe my mother was depressed as well, because after that I remember her staying in bed a lot; my father would go and comfort her when Meeka was sleeping. But after a while she got better. Maybe it was because she realized that it would be another seven years before I could be reaped, another 10 before Meeka could be reaped, and the odds were _ever_ in our favors.

I've heard stories about my grandmother being depressed when my mother was 11, but mother doesn't talk about it much, nor does she think that it could happen to me. I like to pretend everything is okay. Meeka, my brother, is curled up in my arms; he's scared to death that he's going to get picked. It's his first reaping. I rock him gently and tell him the same words my mother told her baby sister so many years ago, "Your name is only in there once Meek, they're not going to pick you."

But he's too smart to believe that, because he replies with an answer that I wasn't expecting, "They picked Aunt Prim on her first Hunger Games, Rose."

I just look at him in surprise, "I know Meeka, but it won't happen to you."

Meeka just nods and closes his eyes, falling back to sleep. I understand how scared he is, though, I remember 3 years ago, at my first reaping…

"_I don't want to go!" I cried, holding on to my bedpost as my father tried to get me to get dressed. _

"_Rose, please, we will end up in prison if you don't go to the reaping; they know you're 12, don't worry honey, you won't be picked." My father said, even though I didn't believe him, I let go and let my mother dress me in a blue dress with black flats and tie my hair back in a braid. My mother washed my face and I was brought to the town square. I kept my eyes on my mother up on the stage; I was so scared that I would get picked, but luckily, Effie Trinket picked a girl named Lily, who was 16. _

"Meeka! Rose! Time to get up, we don't want to be late." My mother says from behind my door, breaking me out of my trance. I get out of bed, careful not to wake my brother up, and put on a red dress with black flats. I tie my hair in two piggy-tailed braids and walk over to my bed. "Come on Meek, time to get ready." I say, lightly shaking him; he gets up and goes to his room to get dressed.

My father has breakfast made, pancakes and goat cheese; I eat slowly, thinking about the reaping. What are the chances that Meeka will get picked? It's not like I can volunteer for him; I'm a girl, and they don't allow it. It will tear me up if my little brother has to fight 25 people; he's so small and fragile, it'll break him, or someone will end up killing him. All this is running through my mind as we walk to the town square and people are pushing me into the roped-in area with the other fifteen-year-old girls.

When the clock strikes two, Mayor Lockhart walks up to the podium and tells the history of Panem, about the rebel war 30 years ago, and how the games are put in place to control us. Then, he says the name of the past District 12 winners: Abelia Campbell, the winner of the 36th hunger games, Haymitch Abernathy, the winner of the 50th hunger games, he died 11 years ago, my mother and father, Katniss and Peeta Mellark, winners of the 74th and 75th hunger games, and finally, Miranda Hawthorne, last year's winner of the hunger games, and also my Uncle Gale's kid.

My mother, father, and Miranda walk up onto the stage, bow, and take their seats. The mayor then introduces the girl who's also sitting up on stage as Nymphadora Trinket, our new escort. She hops up out of her chair and skips to the podium, taking the microphone from Mayor Lockhart and saying in a bubbly, cheery voice, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor! Also, I would love say that I'm so delighted to be your escort for The Hunger Games, just as my mother did for many years; sadly she died last year, as many of you know. Rest in peace mum." Everyone is silent for a minute while Nymphadora holds back her tears, and then she regains herself and walks up to the big glass ball saying, "Ladies first!"

She puts her hand in the ball and pulls out a slip, "Katie Bell" She says. I look at the eighteen-year-old as she bursts out into tears and walks to the stage. Nymphadora, looking a little sympathetic, squeezes the girl's shoulder and goes to the other glass ball with the boy's names. I'm praying that it isn't my brother, praying so hard, but when she clearly says, "Meeka Mellark," I go into shock. My brother is going to be in the Hunger Games, my twelve-year-old brother. The only thing in this world, besides my mother and father, that makes my life worth living. I look back at Meeka, and he's trying his best not to cry while he makes his way up to the stage. My parents, well, my mother is crying into my father's chest, and my father is wearing an unreadable expression, Meeka was always his favorite.

"Would anyone like to volunteer for either of these tributes?" Nymphadora asks, looking over the wide spread of children. Before I know what I'm doing, my legs take me over to the opening, "I do." I say quietly, walking towards the stage, "I volunteer as tribute for Katie Bell." I say louder.

My mother and father look at me like I have twenty heads. But I just stand there and wait. Nymphadora smiles and takes my hand, "And what is your name?" she asks.

"Primrose Mellark." I say with confidence, although I feel anything but confident.

Nymphadora smiled, "I bet that's your brother over there, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, and the people over there are my parents."

Nymphadora frowned, "Well Primrose, best of luck to you,"

I nod and go over by my brother; Nymphadora takes her seat, and the mayor talks more about treaties or something like that. I look over at my mother and father- my mother is crying, not only is one of her children going in the Games, but two, and one of them isn't coming back. I'm not coming back.

Unlike my mother, my father is smiling; he knows I only volunteered because I want to keep my brother safe. I take a deep breath and look at Meeka. He looks furious; I know I'm going to hear it from him when we're alone, but I don't care. When Mayor Lockhart motions for us to shake hands, Meeka refuses to look and me, we shake hands and get lead off by peacekeepers.

Whatever may happen to me in the next few weeks, at least I know that Meeka will be with me, so that I can protect him. I know I'm going to die, but that isn't what bothers me; it's the possibility of Meeka not surviving. We have to be the last people standing, or I can't make sure he'll survive, he's so innocent and young; he shouldn't have to fight in these games. I guess I shouldn't either, but I don't care about me, I've never cared about me. As me and Meeka are taken into the justice building, I look back at my parents again; my mother is still crying, if by chance, me and Meeka both die, my mother will be crushed. Let's hope the odds are _ever_ in my favor.

**AN2:** Thanks to the wonderful, **PeetasAndHerondales** for being my beta and thank you to all you wonderful readers for reading! If you like what you read, tell me in a review? C:


	2. Chapter One: I'm Going to Die

**AN:** I'm not that happy to the response this fic is getting. It's currently doing almost as bad as my drabbles challenge, which is only 100 words each, which is sad. But oh well, I'm going to keep writing because of the few people that are actually reading this, you are my inspiration!

Enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** I checked my mail today; surprisingly it didn't have the rights and ownership to The Hunger Games. (Okay, not very surprising.)

**Summary:** I, Primrose Mellark, suffer from a severe case of depression. Dying in the Hunger Games would be a relief, but I would never put my mother-the former Mockingjay-through that. But all of this changes when my brother Meeka gets reaped…

**WARNINGS!:** Cutting, suicidal thoughts.

**Spoilers:** None really.

**Pairing:** None!

**Word count:** 2200

**Rating:** T

**Cathy Note:** Thanks to my beta, PeetasAndHerondales, for being my beta and just plain awesome!

_Chapter One: I'm going to die_

I sit in the room the peacekeepers pushed me in and wait for my mother and father to visit me; they obviously went to my brother first; not that I mind. The door opens and I hear, "You have 3 minutes." And my father walks in. My father pats me on the back, "I'm proud of you Rose."

I tilt my head, "Why?"

My father smiles and looks around the room, "Because you volunteered so you could go in the arena with your brother; that's a very honorable thing to do."

I just look at him confused; this isn't like my father, but I assume he thinks that there's cameras around, "But dad… I'm not coming out."

My father frowns and nods, "I know, Rose; there is a possibility that neither you nor your brother are coming out. But you know how to use a bow, and basically any kind of weapon; the odds are in your favor."

"But Meeka doesn't." I say, barely audibly.

I can see tears in his eyes as I say this, "I know. I love you Rose, whatever happens, remember that."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah," he comes over to me and gives me a hug. I tense but manage to hug back.

He whispers in my ear, "Remember, I'll be waiting here for you when you come back,"

I wince at his words, but thankfully, the door opens, and he's gone. My mother comes in a minute later, looking furious. I apologize as soon as I see her, but I don't think she hears me, "I can't believe them!"

I tilt my head, "What are you talking about?"

My mother punches the wall, "Because you and Meeka are my children, they're not letting me or your father be mentors!"

This really doesn't surprise me; I just hug my mother, and we just stand there hugging and crying, until the peacekeeper sends her out, and with a last, "Goodbye, I love you," I'm left alone in the room. I try not to think about what's going to happen in the arena. My fingers brush over the razor blade that's in my pocket. _Not_ _here_, the voice in my head says. I sigh and start pacing the room. I don't get any more visitors, which doesn't surprise me; I have no friends, and people think I'm a freak. After a while, I'm taken to the train; I go straight to my room, not looking at Meeka. I know he's mad at me, but surely he can understand that I couldn't let him go into the arena by himself?

I lock the door behind me, sink to the floor, and start to cry very hard. The shock is over; reality is setting in; I could lose my brother. I'm going to die. I'm finally going to die. I trace my fingers over the razorblade in my pocket once again. I take it out and role up the sleeve of my dress, revealing many scars and fresh cuts. I slash the razor against my wrist, once, twice, thrice, until my arm is numb and blood is everywhere. Happiness sets in at the feeling; it gives a relief that I can't describe. I don't know when I started feeling this way, it happened many years ago, and I don't know why. I started cutting when I was 12, the night before my first reaping. I was so scared to die, but then, after awhile, I realized that I actually wasn't afraid of death. I was afraid of life. Yes, I'm afraid of living. I'm afraid to let myself be happy, to find someone who loves me, and whom I love, to get old and have kids. Why would I bring children into this world when they could easily be reaped and have to kill or be killed? I know I sound like my mother did when she was a teenager, but she was right, she should have never had me, or Meeka. The Hunger Games should end again, but there would have to be another rebellion for that to happen, and look what happened there; too many people died.

I'm brought back to reality when I start getting dizzy; what would happen if a tribute committed suicide before they could be brought into the arena? I laugh as I wrap my arm up and get in bed. When Nymphadora knocks on my door to tell me it's suppertime, I tell her I'm not hungry, even though I am. I have to get used to hunger.

I drift off to sleep a few hours later, thinking about my mother and what's to come.

"Today is going to be a big, big day!" Nymphadora says, waking me out of my slumber. I groan and get dressed, going out to the table on the train.

"Morning Primrose," Alaric, a victor from District One, and our mentor, says, passing me a slice of toast. I nod and quietly eat while Meeka comes out of his room and Nymphadora goes over today's schedule, which consists of mostly strategy and food.

"Why did you do it?" Meeka asks out of nowhere. Nymphadora goes silent; I bet she wants that answer as much as Meeka does.

"I need to protect you," is all I say, and Meeka doesn't protest; he knows he relies on me as much as I do. I'm not saying my brother is weak and can't do anything for himself, but he isn't as strong and independent as most people his age.

We eat the rest of our meal in silence, and before I know it, we're talking about what to do in the arena. "Run as fast as you can into the forest. You need to find water; you'll die of dehydration quickly if you don't." Alaric says as we just nod and listen to what he says. It's pretty basic stuff; he goes over what plants are edible, which ones help tracker jacker stings and infection, what to do if we're badly hurt, and, most importantly, not to get caught up in the blood bath the first day. _And don't mock the capitol with nightlock, unless you want a lot of people to die_, I add in my mind.

Nightlock, that one little berry, could easily just kill me, and then I won't have to put my brother through the pain of having to kill me. Or I could just simply stab myself in the stomach or chest. I remember when I was twelve, I used to sneak into the forest and look for nightlock; if I got caught, I would have been whipped in the town square. Going into the forest is illegal after all, but so is skipping school, and I did that too. When else would I go into the forest without my mother or father knowing? I looked everywhere in the forest for that one little berry, but I could never find it. I'm not sure what I would have done if I did find it. I can't see myself eating them in the middle of the woods between District Eleven and District Thirteen; I'd never be found, or if I were, it would be by a bear or another hungry predator. No, I would bring them home with me, but then what? Sneak it into my food, or just take the berries themselves? I know I would definitely leave a note for my parents and Meeka; I know they would be so hurt if I chose to die like that. But if I find some in the arena, I have to eat them, because if not, Meeka will have to kill me, and I know he would kill himself first.

We arrive at the Capitol the next morning, and we're taken to our prep team right away to get ready for the opening ceremony. I'm stripped naked, waxed everywhere, plucked at, and whatever else my team thinks needs to be done for me to look beautiful. Then I meet my stylist, Finn. I've been told about what happened to my mother's stylist, Cinna, so many years ago, but I push that thought out of my mind. What are the chances that it'll happen to Finn?

"Hello, Primrose!" Finn says. I smile at him and wonder what ridiculous costume he's going to put me in. My mother still has one of her 'fire' dresses, and I think they're quite ridiculous. But then again, the tributes before my mother would dress in coal miner suits, and those were pretty stupid too. If I was a stylist, I would dress my tribute in a shiny black suit that glows on the bottom in a red ashy timber. I would dress them as coal itself, not a miner or fire. It's as if Finn read my mind when he asked, "Do you have any idea of what you should be dressed in?"

I was surprised at first; I didn't know that stylists took the suggestion of the tribute, but I quickly got over it and told him about my coal idea. He sounded delighted and rushed out of the room to go inform Meeka's stylist. Who knew something I suggested could actually be useful?

Finn and Meeka's stylist, who I found out was named Lily, worked on our costumes for the next three hours. Usually, they have the costumes already done the day of the ceremony, but I guess my suggestion was just that good, so they changed their minds. When it was finally done and I looked at myself in the mirror, I could see why. My face was make-up free except for a fit of foundation, and my dress, my dress was something else. It was all black, half length with red on the bottom, indicating flame, I suppose. Full sleeved, thank god, I would have hated to have to explain the scars and cuts to Finn, and it hugged my curves perfectly. But to top it all off, it was coated with a sparkling black coding that made me look like I was glowing.

"It's beautiful," I said, admiring Finn's work from the mirror. He just smiled and brought me to the carriages, where I was going to be with Meeka. Meeka was wearing almost the same outfit as me, other than he was wearing a black suit instead of a dress, but it had the same black coding; and he too looked like he was glowing. We waved and smiled at the audience as they screamed our names; the other tributes looked furious. All and all, I think we totally outdid our parents.

The anthem played, President Purcell said a few words, and we're sent to a building with many floors. Meeka and I, along with the tributes from District Three and thirteen got into this glass elevator and went up to our floors: three for District Three, twelve for us, and thirteen for District Thirteen. We got off the elevator and looked around. I was amazed; I've heard of stories of the Capitol, but I never thought it was going to be this magnificent. China, expensive wall hangings, pearl floors, and who knows what the walls were made of.

"This is amazing," Meeka said. His eyes were wide and looking around everywhere.

"I know we heard stories of this place, but I never thought it would be this extravagant," I said, looking around as well.

Meeka laughed, "You use weird words." At this, I also laughed and hugged my brother. "I'm afraid, Rose."

I frowned, "I know, but I'll be there too. I'll protect you, Meeka,"

Meeka shook his head, "That's what I'm afraid of;I know you're going to protect me, but it's going to cost you your life."

I hugged him tightly, "Don't think about that Meek; I'll be fine."

He shook his head, "You're going to die, Rose, both of us could die."

I couldn't argue with his logic, because really, he was right, we could both very well die, "I know. But one of us has to go back, for mum and dad, to show the Capitol that we're as strong as them."

Meeka nodded, "Goodnight, Rose,"

"Goodnight, Meeka," I replied as I watched him disappear into his room. I followed suit, going into my own room; I was actually quite exhausted after the long day, and tomorrow we started training. We would train for a week, have our interviews with whatever guy is hosting this year, and then be sent into the arena. I forbid myself to think about the arena, think about what might happen to Meeka, think about what will happen to me, and think about all of the people I'm going to have to kill. I've never killed anyone before, I've never even killed an animal, and I have no idea how I'm going to kill a human being. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, which is strange; I usually stay awake for hours, but I guess today has been a big, _big_ exhausting day.

**AN2:** I hope you liked it, if you're feeling generous I would love to hear what you thought in a review :)


	3. Chapter Two: First Day of Training

**AN:** This chapter didn't want to be written. Maybe because of the lack of love this story is getting. But anyway, I'm not going to complain to you, I'm just going to let you read on! :)

Enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** The hunger games belongs to Suzanne Collins, or is it Susan? Either way, it's not mine.

**Summary:** I, Primrose Mellark, suffer from a severe case of depression. Dying in the Hunger Games would be a relief, but I would never put my mother-the former Mockingjay-through that. But all of this changes when my brother Meeka gets reaped…

**WARNINGS!:** Scratching.

**Spoilers:** None really.

**Pairing:** None!

**Word count:** 2200

**Rating:** T

**Cathy Note:** Thanks to my beta, PeetasAndHerondales, for being my beta!

_Chapter two: First Day of Training_

"Today is going to be a big, big day!" Nymphadora says waking me out of my surprisingly good slumber. I stretch and get dressed for the 'big, big' day. Today we would start training for the arena. I was glad I had a week to try and train Meeka to shoot an arrow and defend his self. He had no reason to have to train like this before, mother and father started training me when I turned 13, and they would have done the same with Meeka, but he don't turn 13 until next month, the month of August. When you think of it, it's stupid to start training at 13 because you can be reaped at the age of 12, so really they should have started when I turned 12 and they should have started training Meeka when he turned 12 last year as well.

"Good morning, Rose," Meeka said as I sit down to the breakfast table, I reply with a quick 'morning' and start eating. The capitol food is rich and my stomach don't really mix with it, but I remember the stories my mother told Meeka and me about the capitol, and the food not being very suggestive with your stomach was one of the stories. By the look of the green tint on Meeka's face, I'm guessing his stomach doesn't like the food either, but neither of us complains and both of us finish our breakfast.

After breakfast were ushered down to the basement and put into the training room. The room consists of many cubicles with an instructor in each, we were told we had 30 minutes in each cubicle which gave us enough time to go to 6 cubicles before dinner, and not to fight any of our fellow tributes, or we would get kicked out of training for the day. I survey around and decide to bring Meeka to the bow and arrows cubicle first.

We picked up a bow each and a quall of arrows and started to shoot at the targets. The targets were a big circle with 10 different sections, each getting smaller and smaller. The smallest was a little yellow circle, followed by a bigger yellow circle, which was followed by two blue circles, two red circles, two purple circles, and finally two black circles; each circle was bigger than the circle before it. I never missed a bulls eye, which was the smallest circle in the middle, once where as Meeka was lucky if he hit one of the black circles.

While the instructor helped Meeka on his shooting skills I took the time to look around the room at the fellow tributes and at the room. I counted the cubicles, there were 12 altogether, rope tying, weight lifting, rock climbing, plant identification, sword fighting, rope climbing, tree climbing, camouflage, tree cutting, running, jumping, and of course, bows and arrows. I looked around and my eyes stopped on 3 strong guys, and 3 girls, I'm guessing careers, talking and lifting weights. I thought about what my chances were in a fist fight against them, I'm thinking not that good.

"Can you show me how you shoot 3 arrows at once, Rose?" Meeka asked, knocking me out of my trance, I nodded and for the rest of the half hour I showed Meeka how to shoot multiple arrows, he got the hang of it after a while, and by the time we were done he was hitting the blue circles at least, sometimes even hitting the bulls' eye.

"Can we do something easy next, Rose?" Meeka asked rubbing his fingers.

I laughed, "Sure, what do you wanna do?"

He thought for a minute, looking around the room at the cubicles, "Rope tying,"

"Alright," I said, heading for the station. The instructor gave us 38 pieces of rope and thought us how to do different ties, including 12 different hitches, I found this fascinating, because even I didn't know half of the ties he was showing us. After he showed us the different ties, he showed us how to do basic snares to catch different animals like birds, squirrels, and rabbits.

"You could even make a trap to catch a human," the instructor said with a hint of excitement in his voice. I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything, Meeka looked sick.

The next three stations were similar because we decided to do the three climbing stations one after the other, so we spent a half hour climbing trees, the instructor giving us advice about how to grip our feet into the tree and how to use the branches for support. At the end of it Meeka and I were climbing the trees with ease and speed, there was no fear about trees in my mind, and I hoped Meeka thought the same. The next climbing station, the rock climbing, as a bit more difficult, It wasn't rock climbing that was in those old fashion places back in the 20's (**AN:** She means the 2020's, not the 1920's.) that would be way to easy, no it was climbing huge mountain like rocks, that half the time turned to dust or fell when you applied pressure to them. I hoped to god that there wasn't any mountain like this in the arena. Meeka, however was amazingly fast at climbing the rocks, I didn't know if it was because he was so tiny and fast, or because he was just skilled. Rope climbing, however was a lot easier, it was kind of like tree climbing but you needed a lot more upper body strength and strength in your legs and hips. I got up the rope and rang the bell that was on top of it many times in the half hour and so did Meeka.

The last station we went to before lunch was plant identification

"Hello! My name is Amanda, and I'm going to teach you about a bunch of different plants that can be found all over Panem! And possibly in the arena you will be in!" Amanda said in a very excited voice, I raised my eyebrow; I wasn't sure why she was excited. Maybe because we were the first people there, maybe because she likes to talk, or maybe because she can't wait for us all to die in the arena.

Amanda started rambling on about different types of plants, I was glad I kind of had a photographic memory, because I could remember what they looked like and what they were for. First she told us about editable plants like Arctic willow, arrowhead, bearberry, blueberries, huckleberries, chicory, cranberries, crowberries, and a bunch more. After she told us about plants that were just editable, she told us about plants that were editable and could also be used for various medical uses. Then finally, she told us about the poisonous plants, such as bearweed, rubber weed, water hemlock, bitterweed, pokeweed, greasewood, death camas, and of course, nightlock. I stared at the nightlock Amanda had in her rubber gloved hand, if I could just slip that into my mouth, I'd be dead in a matter of seconds.

"Rose, are you okay?" Meeka asked lightly shaking my shoulder after the bell rang to indicate it was time to switch stations, or in this case, go to dinner.

I shook my head to get rid, unsuccessfully, of the thoughts about the nightlock in my head and gave my brother hat I hoped was a reassuring smile. "Fine Meeka, let's go get some dinner."

Meeka nodded and we went to the main dinner hall and sat next to Nymphadora and Alaric. People, I'm assuming avoxes, are serving us dinner, that I force down my stomach. Nymphadora, Alaric, Meeka, and I talk about how training went and what we would be doing after dinner until we were allowed to prepare for supper. Turns out that this year a new rule was put in place for the tributes, they must go to school for the week that they trained. The schooling would be level 6 and any tribute that was past level 6 in schooling would either help teach or re learn the material. I hated this new rule; I was in level 9, 3 years past 6. I was going to be bored to death. I personally think they are just trying to keep us from going out and getting into trouble before we go into the arena. I don't understand why we couldn't just train more, it's not like we need school, 25 of us are going to be dead in a few weeks.

The 18 year old careers must have had the same idea because by the second hour half of them are sleeping, and the other half were talking and throwing paper balls at the teacher. After we were dismissed to go get ready for supper, Meeka and I went back to floor 12.

I looked around, not with the awe I had last night, but with curiosity, the floor wasn't overly big, it had 4 bedroom facilities, that if they were like Meeka's and mine, had a private bathroom and a walk in closet, and it had a extra 3 rooms, a kitchen where a purple haired boy avox and a red haired girl avox were currently finishing our supper, a dining room of sorts, with a big table where we all eat our supper and breakfast, and finally the sitting room where the television and a few couches are. Next to my room was a door that leads to some stairs, which lead to the roof.

I went into the kitchen to see what the avoxes were making for supper, the girl tried to get me to go out, fearing she would get in trouble, but I told her it was okay. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Lavinia," she wrote down on a piece of paper then threw in the garbage.

Realization came on my face, "You're the girl that my mother knows! My mother is Katniss Mellark, you probably know her as Katniss Everdeen though,"

Lavinia nodded and pushed me out of the kitchen.

After supper I went to my room and decided to get a shower. The bathroom that was connected to my room was fairly big; the shower had about 100 buttons of different water, shampoo, and body soap to use. I picked a rapid water flow, apple shampoo, and vanilla body soap and stepped into the shower.

The warm water felt amazing on my aching body, today was a very long day, or as Nymphadora says it, a big, big day! I missed my mum so much, I missed my house, I missed my cousins, hell, I even missed school. I tried not to think that I would never see them again, tried so hard, but it didn't work. I guess I shouldn't try to avoid the inevitable, I wasn't going to see my mother again, I was going to die in the arena. I let the tears that were forming in my eyes fall, and start scratching at the cuts on my arms, reopening the wounds. I watch the blood fall down my arm for what seems like hours until it stops. A few minutes later I force myself to finish washing myself and my hair and get out, wrapping a towel around myself and wrapping another around my arm.

"Rose, there's an important message from Present Purcell-"Meeka said, barging into my room just after I stepped into it, still wrapped up in a towel.

"MEEKA! I'M GETTING DRESSED!" I shouted at him, cutting him off, he just shrugged and laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling, waiting for me to get dressed.

I roiled my eyes, "Fine, stay in here, what were you saying about a message?"

"There's one coming up on the news, an important one, apparently even the districts are seeing it, Nymphadora and Alaric want you to watch it with us," Meeka explained, "Are you dressed yet?"

"No Meeka, I have to put on more clothes then you do, you know, you really should learn to knock," I said, finishing getting dressed.

Meeka made a 'pft' noise, "Why should I? Were gunna die in a week anyway,"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on cocky, let's go watch this message,"

We walked out into the room with the television and sat down on the couch next to Nymphadora. I was expecting them to announce a stupid rule about the games this year, or for them to tell us that there post phoning the scoring day. But I wasn't expecting what Present Purcell announced…

"Hello good people of Panem! I have a very big announcement! After adding things together, I figured out that year's ago, if the Hunger Games didn't stop, this year would have been the 100th Hunger Games! And you know what that means! It's a Quarter Quell! In this year's Quarter Quell, since we already have 26 beautiful tributes picked out, we will add another 26! But the fun doesn't stop there! One of these 26 people will have to be a victor!"

**AN2:** Dun, dun, dun! *Grins*. Don't you all love cliffhangers? You should tell me about it in a review!


End file.
